Computing devices have used displays to output visual guidance to users, such as directions and alerts. For example, mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computing devices) can include embedded displays that can visually output directions to a destination location from a current location of the mobile computing device.
Devices have also used various components to provide haptic feedback to users, such as vibrations that can be sensed by a user holding the devices. For example, video game controllers have included vibration motors that can be activated by the video game system to enable a player holding the controller to sense vibrations at various points during game play. In another example, mobile phones (e.g., feature phones, smartphones) have also included vibration motors that can be used to provide alerts to users, such as when the mobile phones are operating in modes with the ringer turned off.